


Home

by Gruul



Series: Poetry (Original) [26]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hope at the end of the Tunnel, Inspired by Real Events, Molestation, Past Abuse, Poetry, Rape, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-29 05:57:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21405313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gruul/pseuds/Gruul
Summary: This body is a MemorialA crime scene I cannot leaveOf memories that entrap meA place I don’t want to call home
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Series: Poetry (Original) [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/243712
Kudos: 2





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on true events that happened to me when I was a adolescent. 
> 
> Self-injury websites and Suicide Hotline: Please this isn't a joke if you need help, ask someone anyone, a close friend, family member, coworker, school counselor, or teacher.
> 
> USA National Suicide Hotlines
> 
> Toll-Free / 24 hours / 7 days a week
> 
> 1-800-SUICIDE  
1-800-784-2433
> 
> 1-800-273-TALK  
1-800-273-8255
> 
> TTY: 1-800-799-4TTY (4889)
> 
> For issues involving Rape, Abuse, Incest, or Neglect contact RAINN at www.RAINN.org
> 
> or call 1-800-656-HOPE (all calls are anonymous and confidential) for more information and assistance on how to help yourself or a friend or family member. It should be noted that the call will not show up on a home phone bill because it is a free 800 number however, calling from a cell phone the number will appear on the bill should someone look at it. If this is a concern because your calls are monitored please use a landline or even a friend or family members cell phone, this call would also count against minutes on the cellular level based on your plan. There is also an online hotline you can access through the above website.
> 
> For British readers a Suicide Hotline available to you: Samaritans- In the UK dial 08457 90 90 90. In the Republic of Ireland dial 1850 60 90 90. - Thank you to the reader who provided this information!

This body is a Memorial

A crime scene I cannot leave

  
Of memories that entrap me

  
A place I don’t want to call home

  
A place that terrifies me at night

  
I wake up gasping

  
Drenched in sweat

  
Tears pouring down my face

  
My head is pounding

  
From the dreams that haunts me

  
From the memories that keeps me in a cave

  
Where there is no fire to brighten the darkness

  
He rapes me

  
She beats me

  
They both torture me

  
Until I feel like I’m breaking into millions of pieces.

  
They tell me there is no hope

  
A voice in the distance calls my name

  
Beckons me away, tells me it is safe

But is the world safe?

Truth be told I do not know

  
Where wars rage

  
Where a president hates against the gays

  
Wants to ban the trans

  
Hates the people for the harsh truth

  
The voice gets stronger

  
GEORGE it screams

  
It’s okay, I’ll protect you!

  
But can you?

  
The battles aren’t won

Not on the out but on the inside

  
where no one can see

  
The scars that litter my body

Inside my mind

A place where my true terrors come to life

  
A place I must relive daily

  
But with you

  
Can I rely on you?

No, I must rely on myself.

There is strength with how much

  
I can do to myself

  
It’s called hope

  
Having hope in this cave

  
That hand wasn’t you, it was me

  
It wasn’t you calling out my name

  
It was me

  
There is a place

A place called home

  
And it is **me**.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this, and thank you for everyone whose ever helped me in a slightest way, you've touched my life, in a small way, you may not have known it but you did when I needed it the most. Currently I am seeking help with a EMDR therapist for my trauma, and it is helping.


End file.
